The present invention deals with a container closure assembly including a tamper proof closure and a barrier layer.
It is highly desirable to provide a container with a tamper-evident closure capable of being easily opened and reclosed without the use of a tool and also incorporating a gas permeation barrier, particularly when it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the contents of the container, as for example carbonated beverages. Thus, the closure should at least in part include a gas permeation layer in order to maintain the integrity of the container contents prior to opening. In addition, the closure should have the ability of showing whether or not it has been damaged or tampered with and it should also be sufficiently reclosable to avoid contamination of the contents after the opening of the container.
Heretofore, it has been difficult to accomplish the foregoing with plastic closures which are particularly suitable for plastic containers. It is clearly advantageous to utilize a closure as aforesaid made of plastic for plastic containers, preferably of the same plastic as the container, for convenience in recycling.
It is also desirable to provide a container closure assembly as aforesaid which is easy to prepare commercially and which is convenient and easy to use by the consumer.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the present invention to a provide a container closure assembly including a barrier layer, wherein the closure is resistant to gas permeation, is tamper-evident and is capable of being easily opened and reclosed.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a closure assembly as aforesaid which is easy to prepare, inexpensive and easy to use in practice.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.